


The World Is OVER

by Seidraikiri



Series: Silver & Blonde [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Tsunade blushing, War, slight KakaNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Team 7 died defending everyone from THE AKATSUKI, only to be brought back to end the shinobi world itself!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/gifts).



Translations:

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: Summoning:Impure world reincarnation.

Karera o kōgeki suru, jihi nashi : Attack them, no mercy.

Sekai wa owatta : The world is over.

||

Cracking sounds as the coffins raised from the ground, sand dribbled and slid down. The opening of the coffin opened with a 'squeee'. The dead stepped out.

One shinobi choked. "It—It's them!"

The person beside him trembled, who had this much power to reanimate 'them.'?

One of them chuckled, making the ninjas step back in worry. "I can't believe it!"

"It's..."

Tsunade's eye twitched. Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't it be someone else she didn't care about— except from that Uchiha boy.

"Team 7." someone finally said.

"Right you are Kiba." She said to the boy beside her. Orochimaru— or whoever it was, sure knew who to re-animate. Team 7 had died—yes died. Facing Madara, Pain, Itachi and all of the rogue ninjas from each Shinobi Village. It did sound exgerrated, but it wasn't. Team 7 was—were the best ninja's in the Shinobi Villages combined. They had defended Konohagakure—dying loyal to the village was prefered.

Chuckles were emitted from two of them. "Ne Kakashi. Who thought hm?" 

"Maa, I missed you love." He said, making the blonde blush and scold him, it wasn't really time to make him blush in the battle field.

 

Sasuke stepped forward and coughed. "A war?" He croaked, showing his voice was hoarse—how it souded when he died—and deep. He nodded towards Naruto and Kakashi. Seizing there lovers' quarrel.

 

Naruto coughed. "Baa-chan..." he muttered, playing with his hair sheepishly. Getting a whack from nowhere. "Couldn't you at least greet you're grandmother nicely Naruto." Sakura scolded. 

 

Tsunade chuckled. "You all know that you are—"

 

"—Dead." Kakashi finished. He rose his eyebrows. "We are clearly aware Tsuande-sama. We died in battle defending Konohagakure. How wouldn't I remember when my team and I died together?" 

The Hokage blushed in shame. Naruto chuckled. "We're re-animations. We know Baa-chan."

Sasuke hm-ed, scanning the battle field and then looked behind them, noticing re-animations like them. "So we're the opponents? And we're suppose too...?"

Shikamaru spoke up, shaking his head. "Yes. You're mission is too end the ninja world." he said simply. Bringing a very quiet atmosphere.

 

Naruto laughed. "You're kidding right?" 

 

Tsuande nodded 'no'. It wasn't something to kid around with? Team 7 was going to bring an end to what they wanted to live on. 

 

"She isn't lying Naruto." a deep serious voice said. 

"E-Ero-sennin!?" 

The said man chuckled. "The one and only, brat."

Naruto stepped forward and rubbed his eyes. To make sure he wasn't dreaming— why would he be dreaming, he was back from the dead, his godfather was right here, and he had to kill the ninja world!—he raised both eyebrows at how Jiraiya was looking at His Baa-chan.

"Nice to see you again, Hime." he said, making the 5th Hokage blush.

The Uzumaki choked. Mouth falling down, only to have it closed by Kakashi "Whaa!?" he shouted. "What! Is going on here?! First we are re-animated! Then we're being told we have to end the ninja world! Now! ERO-SENNIN! Is calling Baa-chan! HIME!" his eyes twitched. "Kashi... Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're dreaming."

The blonde made a deadpanned expression to his lover. "Kashi!!" he whined. The copy nin chuckled into his hand. "You told me to tell you you're dreaming Love. I can't do the opposite."

Naruto pouted. "Maa, I know this is confusing. But I'm confused myself."

All the Konoha ninja's tilted their heads in confusion. Hatake Kakashi, confused?!

"Umm. Why are you confused Kakashi-san?" Shikamaru asked. 

"The main reason, how all of us who died. Are back here. Who re-animated us?"

Everybody mumbled.

"Finally, I was getting tired of you're presentation of feelings." They all turned around. Everybody stepped back. 

"Eh? Who are you?" Naruto asked. Kakashi slapped his face mentally. Why did Naruto always have to ask those types of questions...?

The black haired man infront of them raised his eyebrows amusingly. "I'm the one you were just talking about." he said looking towards Kakashi. "I re-animated all of you... With help from someone else." he ended grumbling. Not proud that someone had helped him with his plan.

Naruto coughed. "So, who are you old man?"

Kakashi and the rest spluttered. Why did the blonde's questions have to be so rude?

The said old man chuckled, and then smiled. "Uchiha Madara. Now shut up and listen all of you."

 

For some reason a majority of them sat down... Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Team 7, Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones left standing.

 

"I didn't re-animate you, so you could hug and dance. I re-animated you to destroy the ninja era. To bring true peace; through infinite Tsukuyomi!"

 

"Eh, peace!? But you just created a war ol—" Kakashi placed his hand over his lovers' mouth. He wasn't going to call the opponent 'old man' again.

Madara smirked and sat. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."

All the re-animations which were sitting stood, and Team 7 and Jiraiya straightened their postures. Making the rest of the Shinobi alliance shushin backwards.

Madara chuckled. "Karera o kōgeki suru, jihi nashi!"

The re-animations eyes glazed, the sharinegan and the sharingan spinned wildly. 

"Sekai Wa Owatta." the said, stepping forward ready to end the world of the ninja. To bring peace. 

 

"Gomenasai-" Naruto muttered and his sharingan eye spinned. "I couldn't protect the village and my dreams. But it's time to end the world. Sekai wa Owatta!" 

|||

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! ^^ Thanks for reading! What'd you think?


End file.
